fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Chrome
The Nintendo Chrome (Japanese: 任天堂クローム Nintendo Chrome) is a ninth generation console co-created by Nintendo and Existence Software. The console has high definition graphics that surpass even that of the eighth generation Xbox One and PlayStation 4, as well as internet connection being a heavy part in the development. The console was created to attract more hardcore players, while still leaving their Nintendo properties. Unlike other consoles, the Nintendo Chrome was made to also be affordable, and hence costs around $250. amiibos can be used with Nintendo Chrome titles. As the Wii U gamepad can be connected to the Nintendo Chrome, it can be used to scan amiibo figures. Additionally, all consoles come with a small disc that plugs into the Nintendo Chrome controller to scan amiibos. Features Upon the main start menu - dubbed the Chrome (Japanese: クロームハブ Chrome Hub) - consists of a large amount of boxes that is reminiscent of the Wii U menu. Upon starting up the console for the first time, players will be able to create (or link) a Nintendo Network ID, which acts as the user account for the console, and give themselves an optional nickname for online matches. The Chrome, by default, shows the following icons (top left to bottom right): *The disc box. The box changes appearance depending on which game disc is currently in the console. *The Mii Plaza box. The Mii Plaza is similar to the Streetpass Mii Plaza from the Nintendo 3DS. *The Nintendo eShop. The Nintendo eShop includes Virtual Console and Chrome Arcade titles. *The Nintendo Swapnote box. Nintendo Swapnote is the "party" feature of the Nintendo Chrome, replacing Miiverse. Players can write journal entries, post screenshots, and even join online games through communities. *The settings box. Allows players to adjust settings such as internet connection settings, amiibo settings, and location settings. The icons can be rearranged to fit one's liking (as seen to the left). Unlike with the Wii or 3DS, players can search the list of users with an internet connection by their name, Nintendo Network ID or Nickname. The console also supports connectivity, and allows a Skype-esque chat feature to be opened from the menu by pressing the "X" button on the controller. By doing this, you are able to send messages to friends, whether it be a private message or a group message to all your friends, or invite them to chat. Virtual Console also returns on the Nintendo Chrome, though now under the name "Chrome Arcade". The Chrome Arcade features games from the Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, GameBoy Advance and Nintendo DS. Some games, most notably the Mario Kart titles (Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS), now include online play. Various other titles, including Star Fox: Assault and Excitebike, also include online play, as well. Games :Main article: Category:Nintendo Chrome games All games are released retail-only for the console in every region, sans Japan. The reason for this being many of the games would be too large to download from the internet within a reasonable timespan. Some games are made to be downloaded, though are classified as Chrome Arcade titles. Virtual Console :Main article: List of Virtual Console titles The Virtual Console service that originated on the Wii's "Wii Shop Channel" returns as part of the Nintendo Chrome's Chrome Arcade system. The Virtual Console features ports of games from the Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo Wii. Features Unlike the Wii U, the Nintendo Chrome does not introduce any new gimmicks that may hinder the development cycle of games (i.e. the tablet-esque controller), and instead focuses on the consoles that have been popular in the past, drawing inspiration from both of it's competitors: the Xbox and PlayStation brands, as well as previous Nintendo consoles, most notably the Nintendo GameCube. Controller The Chrome features almost a controller that is almost identical to the Wii U Pro Controller. One of the major differences in the design is the addition of a small, Nintendo DS-esque screen the folds out from behind the controller. This can be used to take photos, and has some - though very few - applications in video games released for the console. The controller contains four main buttons - A, B, X and Y, arranged in the classic diamond shape seen on many different controllers - four bumpers - Right (2) and Left (2) - and two control sticks - dubbed the Control Stick (CS) and Right Stick (RS). Two buttons in the centre of the controller - Start and Select - border the central "Home" button that brings players to the main menu. Gallery Nintendo Chrome box.png|Boxart template Trivia *The browser used to browse the internet on the Chrome is, fitting to the console's name, Google Chrome. *The Nintendo Chrome is the first Nintendo console in 19 years to not be compatible with the Nintendo GameCube controller. **The "Chrome Pro" controller, uses a similar build to the GameCube controller, however.